


【承花/R病太郎要素】JOJO的日记本里有什么

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	【承花/R病太郎要素】JOJO的日记本里有什么

ooc  
ooc  
ooc

花京院  
花京院  
花京院  
承太郎紧紧拥抱着花京院，少年清瘦的身躯紧贴着他的胸膛，心脏不停的跳动，不停的加速，每一下都在馋食他的理智  
“JOJO…只是毕业了而已，又不是不能再见面了，而且我们不是报了同一所大学吗”花京院手里握着承太郎校服上的第二颗纽扣，这件一众女孩期待的物品如今却被自己拿到，这让花京院毫无头绪，但是自己的纽扣也交给了承太郎，大概是交换礼物之类的事情罢了  
“那个…JOJO，适可而止吧，万一被人看见了有点不太好”，花京院推了推承太郎的身体，稍稍把脑袋从人的身上探出看向街角，生怕等会窜出一个倒霉家伙撞到这尴尬的场面  
承太郎应声依依不舍的松开花京院，脸色阴沉的看向面前的红发少年，“去我家”  
这莫名其妙的压迫感是怎么回事啊…  
花京院被突如其来的要求弄的有点蒙圈，呆愣在原地迟迟不回答  
“有约了？”，这家伙除了我就没有别的朋友才对  
“没…没有，但是得和贺莉女士打声招呼才行啊”  
“她和朋友出去了”  
—————————————  
12月4号  
最近D班一个叫清叶的女人和花京院走到很近，又有奇怪的虫子黏上他了  
明明已经让他和其他人少接触了，怎么还会这样

12月5号  
在办公室里找到了师生联络薄  
住在野户

花京院又在学校里用那个方法吃樱桃  
被几个不长眼的家伙看见还嘲笑了一顿  
羞愤的样子很可爱  
至于那两个恶心的虫子已经在放学以后处理进医院了，白金之星下手有点过了，但是至少可以让他们远离花京院一段时间…大概是半年的样子

12月7号  
在野户的E路那里遇到了清叶  
【街道的示意图，看起来下笔十分快速，像是临时在路上绘制的】

12月8号  
每天晚上都有去B路的书店看书的习惯  
【在B路的拐角处画了个圈】  
这里没有摄像头

12月14号  
虫子已经处理掉了

花京院的身边变得干净了许多，希望以后也是

———————————————  
花京院跟着承太郎一起回到了空条宅，偌大的宅邸里只有两个人显得过于空旷  
“你先去我房间”，承太郎突然停在原地，指了指对面的门，“认识的吧”  
“好…好的”，花京院感到了局促感，急急忙忙的小跑到了承太郎的房间，中途差点绊倒  
紧张的样子也很可爱  
安眠药撵成粉末倒入水中，白色的粉末在水中缓缓散开，承太郎盯着玻璃杯的底部，确保没有任何痕迹留下才端起杯子给花京院送去  
暴露了也不会怎样，手法粗暴一些也没事，花京院永远会掌控于他的手中  
花京院拿起一本海洋图鉴坐在承太郎的床边阅读，心思却飘到了电视机前的那台游戏机上，JOJO怎么会买这个，明明他不玩游戏——说不定是最近喜欢上的，等会问问能不能一起玩吧  
“花京院”，承太郎把杯子放在床边的柜子上，“等会一起玩吧”  
“原来JOJO也会喜欢上啊”，花京院把书本放下拿起来那个杯子，“是给我喝的吗”  
“嗯”  
———————————————  
田中清叶同学从书店里离开时遇到了学校里很受欢迎的JOJO  
JOJO没有穿改制校服的样子还是很帅的啊，该怎么说呢，不管什么样子都很棒  
清叶走到了B路的尽头，夜晚时的白炽灯忽明忽暗，冷暗的光线有些瘆人，清叶抱紧了怀中的书本打算快步离开  
后面好像有个人…是JOJO呢，该不该打声招呼什么的  
清叶停下步伐站在了路灯底下打算转身礼貌性的向承太郎问好  
—————————————  
“GAME OVER”，游戏提示音响起，这是花京院输的第四轮  
“状态有点不太好啊，话说JOJO真的很强呢，学什么都很快”，花京院放下手柄，摇了摇头抬手扶住额头  
看起来药效发挥了  
“抱歉…有点不舒服”  
“没事，去躺会”  
承太郎直接把花京院抱起放到床上，结实的身躯在少年的身上投下一片阴影，有力的双手紧扣住他的腰部将裤子脱下  
“JOJO？”，花京院还未反应过来下半身已经被脱的干干净净，只得屈膝遮掩住光裸的大腿，绿之法皇的触手缠住承太郎的手腕想让他停下，“请…请您住手”  
害羞的连敬语都出来了啊…但是这样更像是在勾引我的样子了。承太郎感觉自己的裤裆都要撑爆了，白金之星把触手拉开将花京院翻过身按在床褥中，承太郎从口袋里拿出早已备上的润滑剂涂抹在那个小口边缘，接着残留在手指上的黏液撑开逐渐推进，少年的脸上少有的露出窘迫的表情  
此时才料到将要发生什么的花京院羞愤的把脸埋在床单上，浮上心头的却是疑惑和不解  
我在被JOJO干，我的朋友，唯一的朋友，对我下手了  
他不知道该把这件事和哪个词挂钩，不该变成这样的，他们应该做一辈子的朋友，两人都会有自己的生活和未来，而不是在这里做见不得人的事情  
指尖蹭过前列腺，电流般的刺激把花京院的思绪打断，口中抑制不住的发出媚人的呻吟  
“花京院…花京院…”  
“JOJO，请您停下…哈啊…我们不该这么做的”，又加入了一根手指，疼痛感减少了许多，事态在花京院眼中愈来愈坏，他听见了金属皮带扣解开的声音，布料摩挲的声音，和承太郎止不住的兴奋的喘息  
糟了  
手指黏连着白色液体离开穴口，紧接着肉棒便粗暴的撑开其中直贯而入，剧烈的撕裂感惹的花京院止不住的呻吟  
抽插的动作从一开始的隐忍克制变成了猛烈的撞击，犬齿在花京院光洁的后背上留下沁着血珠的痕迹，泪水在花京院的眼眶里打着转，最终还是无法抑制的顺着面颊滴落在床单上  
他在亵渎神灵，花京院，他的狄安娜，他的弥涅尔瓦，圣洁美好的躯体烙上无法洗净代表着罪孽的污点，伤痕累累，却又初洗如婴，他将花京院翻过身正对着自己，所有的一切都呈现给亵渎者  
愤怒，不安，恐惧，令人欲仙欲死的快感又随之而来，千姿百态尽收眼底，承太郎贪恋着这一切，只有我，只有我一个人能看见，面色潮红，哭泣的丑态，也只有我能看到，承太郎加快了速度向那个能为花京院带来快感的地方撞击  
花京院眼前一片模糊，穴道被操的软烂熟透，他用后面高潮，本就被下了药的身子根本无法动弹，白浊从大腿内侧流到床单上，留下不可磨灭的罪证  
“JOJO…为什么…”，花京院用沙哑的声音问道  
“我爱你”  
“…请不要这样说”  
“抱歉”  
“你可以不用这个方式来表达…不应该从告白，牵手，接吻开始吗？”  
“我…不知道该怎么做”因为这样可以更快的占有你，留下印记，让别人离开你  
承太郎把精液全数送入后才恋恋不舍的离开那里，随后他伸手将花京院揽入怀中  
病态的笑容流露在他的脸上  
—————————————  
“D班的田中好像受伤停学了…”  
“唉，是这样吗”  
“好像是路灯年久失修掉下来正中头部”  
“真可怜啊…”  
承太郎和花京院路过D班门口时听到了大家的讨论，花京院的表情似乎有些悲伤，“明明是个很温柔的女孩呢…”  
承太郎压低了帽檐一手牵着花京院的袖子带人离开了那里  
没有人会知道，路灯是被一个紫色巨人折断砸下的  
—————————————  
花京院  
承太郎的手被惨白的灯光包裹着，笔尖戳破了纸张在上面划开一道裂痕  
花京院  
潦草的字迹布满破损的书页上，末了之处绽开一点墨痕  
花京院  
他喃喃自语  
红发少年占满了脑海，绿色学兰的少年向他走来，脖颈上戴着只有承太郎可以解开的镣铐  
—————————————  
花京院不知道该怎么面对承太郎，有时并不能理解他的行为，过度的保护和占有，以及被限制的社交活动  
花京院被笼罩在名为承太郎的阴影之中，并为其沉沦


End file.
